


Finally A Home

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A young Tony finally finds a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is AU where The Gibbs, Scuito's, David's, Todds and McGee's know each other and Shannon and Kelly are still alive. I remember hearing Abby say that she had a younger brother, but I don't remember if she ever said his name.

Finding A Home

Gibbs drove home and smiled as he parked his car when he got home from NCIS. It was a Friday and he was happy to finally have a weekend off from work. He couldn't wait to spend time with his wife and daughter. He loved his little girl and his wife and both of them were his life. He opened the door and was greeted by his nine year old daughter ran towards him.

"Daddy, I had a fun day today. Abby, Ziva, Kate and Tim were over here before they had to go home."

It was summertime and Shannon was off work for the time being to take care of Kelly. She worked with the school district and was lucky to have the same time off as Kelly and Kelly's friends did. She often took care of Tim, Sarah, Ziva, Tali, Ari and Abby. They were good kids and she was happy that Kelly had such good friends.

Adam McGee and his wife Grace McGee lived next door to them in a white two story house with their two children Tim and their youngest Sarah. Adam worked at NCIS after he retired from the Navy. He was on Gibbs team, or rather Mike Franks team. Gibbs was senior field agent, but he liked to look after the team too.

Eli David and his wife Ellie David lived on the other side of them in a blue two story house with their three children Ari who was the oldest and was the result of his first marriage, Ziva the middle child and Tali who was the youngest. Eli David was also the Director of NCIS. They had came to America a long time ago and had been American Citizens since then.

Gabriel Scuito and Gloria Scuito lived on the other side of the David's in a yellow two story house with their two children Abigail and Caleb. The two children knew sign language because both their parents were dead.

Franklin Todd and his wife Sarah Todd lived beside the McGee's in a Green two story house with their children Kate who was the youngest and her two brothers Frankie Jr and Dylan and sister Marie. Sarah was the secretary for the director and Franklin was on the team too.

Ten year old Anthony DiNozzo, or rather Tony DiNozzo as he would rather be called walked out the door of his house with the little belongings that he had packed. He had just received a beating that left him laying on the ground in pain for a couple of minutes. He vowed that he would run away right then and as soon as his Father's back was turned he walked upstairs and packed his things in his backpack. He carried his backpack on his front because his back was still sore from the belt beating that he had just gotten. His lip was also bloodied, split and was bruised. His cheek was also bruised where his father had struck him.

He walked down the long driveway of the mansion and then down the road that it merged with. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to go somewhere that he could finally have a home and where a Dad doesn't hit his child. His father was always hitting him and he always had to either hide the bruises, or tell the person who asked a lie.

Gibbs and Kelly played in the backyard. He pushed his daughter on the swing that he had gotten for Christmas last year. He smiled as his child laughed with joy as she went higher and higher. Suddenly Shannon opened the back door and called them to dinner.

He stopped his daughter and picked her up carrying her inside for dinnertime.

"Wash your hands, Kelly." He said as he sat her down. They talked as the sat down to the table and started serving dinner. When it was over they had desert which was a chocolate cheesecake that Shannon had baked earlier today.

"This is really good, Shannon."

Later in the day they watched a movie and then it was time for Kelly to go to bed. They put her to bed and curled up on the couch watching TV.

Tony dropped his backpack on the ground and curled up to go to sleep. He was hidden in a bush that was in a background. He had no idea where he was and where he was going, but he knew that he had to get as far away from his father as he could. He remembered when his father got so mad at him that he had broken his arm that and sometimes he would lock him in the basement. He hated feeling scared in a place he should feel safe.

The next day he awoke and his stomach growled. He was just about to come out of the bush when the backdoor opened. A child's voice came out laughing and two other adult voices followed the first voice.

"Daddy, push me on the swing." The little girls voice said. Tony peeked from his hiding place. The little girl was jumping around in excitement.

"We have to eat breakfast first and then we can swing for a bit."

"Okay, Daddy." The little girl sat on the outdoor furniture. The smells coming out made Tony's mouth water. He waited as the family ate and then the father and daughter made their way towards the swing set. When they were finished playing they made their way to the house. The dishes hadn't been picked up yet and there was leftovers on the plates. Tony peeked out once again keeping an eye on the house and crept up to the table. He grabbed a pancake in one hand and bacon in the other. He shoved them in his mouth and started eating. It was better than eating out of trash cans.

He was so engrossed in eating that he didn't see anybody come out. He grabbed another pancake and a piece of bacon and was startled when a voice was behind him.

"You really must be hungry." Tony dropped the pieces of food and was about to bolt, but then a mans arm grabbed him and spun him around. Tony flinched and tried to get away from the man.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said softly. "Are you okay?" The man looked at the child's battered face. "You're safe here, son. I won't hurt you."

"Do you want to sit down and eat some more?" The woman said who was standing at the door.

The man nodded towards his wife. "I am Jethro Gibbs and the woman who is going back inside is my wife Shannon. You are safe here. We won't hurt you. Can I let go and you won't run?"

The child nodded and was eyeing the food on the table. "Go ahead and sit down." The woman came out with a plate and put some scrambled eggs on the plate along with more bacon and pancakes.

"What's your name, son?" The man asked.

"Tony, Sir."

"Tony what?"

The boy looked up from his food. "Please don't send me back."

"I won't. I just need your last name."

"DiNozzo."

The man looked at his wife and sat down with the little boy.

"Who hurt you, son?"

"My father."

The little girl came out just then and she saw Tony eating.

"Mommy, who is this?"

"This is Tony, Kelly."

"What's wrong with him, Daddy? He has bruises on his face." Kelly looked at her father.

"His dad did, honey."

"How could his daddy do that?"

"I don't know honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Finding A Home

Tony sat in the living room watching TV with Kelly and was watching a children's movie. Gibbs was watching the two and Shannon had gone shopping to buy Tony some pajama's and clothes. Gibbs was in charge of both of the children.

Gibbs watched as his daughter and Tony interacted with each other as both of them watched the movie. He learned that Tony loved movies and knew a little about them. He wondered if he knew a lot about movies because of what his father put him through. He wondered if it was to escape his life.

Shannon unlocked the door and closed it and stood there watching her daughter and Tony interact. She smiled as they talked back and forth about the movie playing. She put down clothes.

"Tony, I have some new clothes. Do you want to see what I got for you?"

Tony turned to the woman and with wide eyes. "You got me clothes?"

"Since you are going to be staying with us for a while I got you some clothes."

Gibbs had called Morrow and Morrow allowed him to keep Tony for a while. Shannon and Gibbs had decided that they wanted to keep the little boy. They would put him in the extra room. Gibbs watched Tony as he looked through the bags and smiled.

"Thank you." Tony said. His father always told him that he should have good manners.

"You're Welcome, Tony." She smiled back at the boy. "I'll show you to your room." She walked out and Tony followed. Somehow he kind of knew that they wouldn't hurt him. Shannon watched as the boy touched the bed and looked around.

They went back downstairs after Shannon had put his things in the dresser that was in the extra room. Tony sat back down on the chair and the door rang. Tim, Abby, Ziva and Kate stood in the front door wanting to play with Kelly.

"Come in kids." Shannon said and turned to the living room. Tim, Kate, Abby and Ziva stood there as they saw the strange boy.

"Who is that Mrs. Gibbs?" Asked Abby.

"This is Tony and he's going to be staying with us." Shannon replied

"What happened to his face?" Abby spoke up again.

"His Dad did that." Shannon said.

Abby looked at Shannon as she said that and ran towards Tony and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony sat there frozen not sure what to do with the pig-tailed girl. He was glad when she let go of him.

The children played and Tony watched in wonder as they played. He was never allowed children over to his house. He had friends at school, but his father never allowed his friends over. Lunch came and Shannon made them sandwiches, but not before sending the others back home for their lunch.

When dinner came by they had pizza that had sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese. Tony gobbled it down. "This is good." Tony said as he finished his last slice. He was never allowed pizza while he was at home.

It would take a month, but Tony's father allowed custody of his son to Jethro and Shannon Gibbs. They also adopted young Tony. Anthony Dominic DiNozzo became Anthony Dominic Gibbs. He was slowly learning that not all parents hit their children. He finally found a home where he was safe and didn't have to be scared anymore.


End file.
